Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices with an optimal and/or improved structure.
To improve integration density of semiconductor memory devices, semiconductor memory devices may be three-dimensionally manufactured. Three-dimensionally manufactured semiconductor memory devices may include a plurality of arrays and the arrays may be arranged according to various layouts.